User blog:Gigglepie763/Jesus etc. Part 1
'Jesus Etc. Part 1 & 2' So, I was bored today so i decided to watch both of the Jesus etc. So yeah...here i go im going to talk about them now.... ........ ..... 'Alli & Sav:' I honestly don't agree with her making it seem like everything that happend to her was Drew's fault because really it's her fault, she coulda said no to everything. Also I think that she is being selfish about Sav and Drew becuase if she really cared about Sav and his music career she would get over it because it's not like she has to be there and see Drew so really why does she care, I mean I understand what happend but get over it because she is equally at fault. So then she turned it into an argument with Sav and Sav told her basically what was on his chest and she got all upset and was like "ohh and i thought you were the one person i could count on blah blah blah" Well yeah duh she can count on Sav he is her frikin brother and he loves her but he told her the truth and sometimes people dont wana hear the truth but it's best..But how does Alli deal with this whole situation between her and Sav and her and her parents.....she RUNSAWAY! Really?? NO! That really doesnt solve anything but whatever! Now the police are involved and Save and her parents are all worried! Thats not fair to do to your parents just cause your going through a hard time. 'Eli, Clare, and Fitz:' So Eli was giving Clare driving lessons and guess who pops up....thats right FITZ! The boy who tried to stab Eli! So they drove away from him. Well that didn't stop Fitz from comming around. Clare and Adam were at The Dot and they were having a conversation about Eli and then Adam saw Fitz and now he works at The Dot. So Clare is like 'why does he work here, he knows that he can be running into people that he doesn't need to be blah blah blah' So she gets up to go and talk to him, little does she know that Eli pulled up outside and he saw that Clare was talking to Fitz and so he ran inside and was all upset and pushed Fitz and was like what did you guys talk about and then he said to stay away from Calre. So he took Clare and they left. Well later that night Clare was on the phone with Eli and there was a knock on her door and it was Fitz. He was soaking wet because it was pooring rain out and he had a scratch on his face from when he "fell" Clare was like you need to leave but he is like please let me come in, its raining. So she let him come in until it stopped and so he was hanging out at her house and then he goes "How is he so lucky to get someone like you" and then Clare says "You really need to go." Well when Fitz was getting ready to leave, guess who comes and knocks on the door? ELI! So he ends up walking in on Clare and Fitz and is like why is he here and Clare tried to tell him but Eli didn't believe her and he is like why did you let him in and shes like anyone with a heart would and hes like so you dont think i have a heart and shes like sometimes you don't. Then after Fitz left, Clare told Eli that Fitz found God and Eli thought that it was bull crap and was like he knows your weakness and i guess that kinda offended Clare....The next day at school she saw Eli sitting in class reading her comic and she walked in and tried talking to him but he didn't really respond so she was worried that he didn't like it and then he was like its amazing! and stuff then there like I don't like fighting lets promis not to do it again they kiss then it's over! 'So QUESTION TIME!' Do you believe it when Fitz said that he found Jesus? Do you think Eli is over reacting with Fitz...yes or no? Do you think Clare is wrong for being around Fitz as much as she is knowing Eli doesn't like him...yes or no? Do you think Sav handled the Drew and Alli situation about the drumming...yes or no? Do you think that Alli should have ran away...yes or no? Do you think Johnny should have told Sav when he came looking for Alli the first time....yes or no? IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER THOUGHTS ON THIS EPISODE LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENT BOX ALONG WITH YOUR ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS ABOVE! THANKS! Video Table Category:Blog posts